Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection
| Issues = 1+ | Editor = 7 }} Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection is a partwork magazine produced by Eaglemoss Collections and is published in the UK, Ireland, and the US. Each fortnightly issue includes a twelve to fourteen centimeter long scaled replica of a starship from the Star Trek universe. Utilizing original studio models for reference wherever they are available, these ABS plastic and zamac metal models are designed by Adam Lebowitz. Each accompanying magazine has twenty pages and features articles about the design, filming, and on-screen appearances of the original studio model. Detailed information about the vessel's crew, weapons, and technology is also included. A free electronic version of each magazine will be made available to subscribers. Issues UK Test Marketing The first five issues were test-marketed at retail in England's South West region beginning in May 2012. UK subscriptions to the magazine were made available at the company's website at the same time. Due to unexpected heavy demand and the resulting production and distribution issues, new subscriptions were suspended at the end of July 2012. Upon receipt of the first five issues, subscribers were advised that the magazine had been suspended and that confirmation of forthcoming magazines from the publisher was pending. "Free gift" premiums were not distributed to subscribers. This type of early "test release" is common practice for partwork publishers. UK And Ireland Marketing On 13 September 2012, a Facebook page was established for the magazine and Eaglemoss subsequently announced that a full UK roll-out of the line was slated for February 2013. New subscriptions resumed on 17 September 2012 and the company confirmed that gift premiums and more issues were forthcoming for subscribers and retailers. The company has provisional plans for seventy issues and displayed a list at the Destination Star Trek London convention in October 2012. Residents of the Republic Of Ireland were added to the UK subscriber base in 2013. On 9 January 2013, the company announced that the line would be indefinitely delayed until a new manufacturer was found, following the closure of their contracted production facility by Chinese authorities. The line's name was also changed to the "Star Trek: The Official Starship Collection" on its Facebook page.https://www.facebook.com/StarTrekStarships but the original name was restored in May 2013. In early April 2013, Eaglemoss sent emails to subscribers stating that the line was back in production and would resume shipping in August 2013. This relaunch date was confirmed on the line's newly redesigned website in May 2013 and the first issue was re-released on 21 August 2013. Provisional List of Issues *01 *02 (refit) *03 Klingon Bird-of-Prey *04 *05 Romulan Warbird *06 *07 *08 *09 *10 Borg sphere *11 *12 Ferengi Marauder *13 Akira class *14 Vor'cha class *15 Prometheus class *16 Valdore type *17 *18 Bajoran Solar Sailer *19 *20 Xindi-Insectoid starship *21 Raptor class *22 Jem'Hadar fighter *23 Nebula class *24 Suurok class *25 Delta Flyer *26 Breen warship *27 Krenim weapon ship *28 *29 Galor class *30 *31 Borg Queen's vessel *32 Jem'Hadar battle cruiser *33 Maquis fighter *34 Romulan Bird-of-Prey (23rd century) *35 Hirogen warship *36 T'Plana-Hath (starship) *37 Prototype Klingon Bird-of-Prey *38 *39 Son'a Command ship *40 Runabout *41 D-5 class *42 Romulan drone-ship *43 *44 Jem'Hadar battleship *45 Malon export vessel *46 Federation mission scoutship *47 Scimitar *48 USS Relativity *49 Tholian starship (22nd century) *50 Goroth's starship *51 USS Kelvin *52 Son'a collector *53 Xindi-Reptilian starship *54 Oberth class *55 Suliban cell ship *56 Phoenix *57 Fesarius *58 Steamrunner class *59 Xindi-Aquatic cruiser *60 Vulcan Long range shuttle *61 Saber class *62 Hideki class *63 *64 Romulan Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) *65 *66 Federation holoship *67 Scorpion class *68 Norway class *69 *70 Species 8472 bioship NO NUMBERS * Borg probe * Cousteau (yacht) * Borg cube * Galileo SPECIALS * Deep Space 9 * * Future from * Space Stations US and International Marketing In May 2013, the company launched their US website and announced plans for an 9 October 2013 roll-out for the line in the US. The line will also be made available for retail sale by US retailers affiliated with Diamond Comics Distributors.http://www.startrek-starships.com/usa/index.asp. The "free" starship gift premiums are scheduled for much later release dates than for UK subscriptions, and Eaglemoss stated that these models may be made available for retail sale. The company stated that it will make additional "variant" models available to subscribers. Commencing in May 2013, photos of a number of starship prototypes began to be displayed on the line's Facebook page. On 4 June 2013, the line's Facebook page announced that the line would be released "soon" in Canada but no date was given. The company also stated that it plans to release the line in continental Europe and Australia in 2014 but did not offer specific dates. Eaglemoss also announced that they had received the license to release starships from Star Trek's alternate reality as "specials" on 14 June 2013. The first 30 issues have been announced as featuring: *01 *02 (refit) *03 Klingon Bird-of-Prey *04 *05 Romulan Warbird *06 *07 *08 *09 *10 Borg sphere *11 *12 Akira class *13 Jem'Hadar battle cruiser *14 Galor class *15 *16 Ferengi Marauder *17 *18 Bajoran Solar Sailer *19 *20 Vor'cha class *21 *22 Krenim weapon ship *23 Nebula class *24 Xindi-Insectoid starship *25 Prometheus class *26 Tholian starship (22nd century) *27 Romulan Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) *28 Maquis fighter *29 Nausicaan raider *30 IRW Valdore File:Eaglemoss Star Trek The Official Starships Collection product packaging..jpg|Contents of Test Issue 1 File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection packaging.jpg|Packaging for starships in the collection File:Official Starships Collection prototypes.jpg|"Work in progress" starship prototypes File:Eaglemoss Star Trek Starships Coll gift premiums.jpg|Gift premium prototypes File:Official Starships Collection 2013 Vegas con showcase.jpg|Starship prototypes shown at Creation Entertainment's Official Star Trek Convention Las Vegas 2013 See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links *[http://www.startrek-starships.com/eng/index.asp Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection] - official UK website *[http://www.startrek-starships.com/usa/index.asp Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection] - official US website *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Starships-Collection/286645938108226 Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection] - official Facebook page Official Starships Collection, The Category:Collectibles